


Business man by day, Jumper sod clamped man by night

by Mojoslip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Business Man John, Confused Sherlock Holmes, John Watson Has A Secret, John Watson is a billionaire, M/M, billionaire!john
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojoslip/pseuds/Mojoslip
Summary: Sherlock, Sally and Greg head to a finance firm to arrest a man in front of his boss, little did they know that they already knew the boss.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter one

"I know you can't legally arrest him but you did do most of the work so do you wanna tag along?", Greg asked Sherlock from his desk.

"Yeah actually. This case was quite a good puzzle, I was skeptical when you said it was a money laundering case", he replied.

"That's all these are to you aren't they, puzzles?", Sally chided in, she was leaning against the wall in the DI's office."Of course. Every case is a puzzle waiting to be solved", Sherlock answered. 

Greg sighed, "Donovan come on. This one didn't even have a dead body. It was just some tricky money laundering business. It was basically a puzzle".

"Alright yeah fine", she conceded.

"I don't get why you two bicker", Lestrade folded his arms against his chest.

"It's fun", Sherlock shrugged. Greg looked at Sally for an answer. "He's right it's fun. No hard feelings". Sherlock hummed in agreement. "She doesn't even call me freak anymore". Greg was taken aback then grinned, "Well good for you two, I'm glad. Now come along, let's go arrest Mr. Sam Carmichael".

"So what's the plan, boss?", Sally asked from passenger seat. Surprisingly Sherlock let her sit shotgun. "Well we're going to ask the receptionist where Mr. Sam Carmichael is then arrest the bloke. Simple stuff Sally", he told her as he kept his eyes on the road.

"What about the boss and the woman who gave you the case?", she asked.

"Well we don't know if the boss will be in. Apparently he's a busy man. As for the woman who told us about her suspicion, records show that she's at work today", Lestrade informed. "Why don't you know if the boss is in or not?", Sherlock asked politely.

"As I said he's a busy man. For some reason he doesn't keep his schedule online, the only person with his schedule is his PA but we didn't question her because we didn't want to make the boss suspicious", Greg stated.Sherlock hummed in agreement whilst Sally furrowed her eyebrows. "Why would talking to the PA be suspicious?", she questioned. 

"The boss doesn't know about the investigation. Remember the woman...what was her name? Racheal Smith. Right. Racheal Smith told us she suspected money laundering in the firm", Lestrade informed.

"Wait and she didn't go to the boss?", Sally's voice pitched a little higher in question. "Nope. Apparently he's a scary man. Nothing sketchy. Just a little frightening. You know how business blokes are. She wants her suspicions to be anonymous", he said.

"Mmm okay", she agreed. "So have either of you ever been to this building?".

"Nope. John deals with all of my finances and sometimes Mycroft", Sherlock said.

"You're like a kid aren't you", Sally chuckled. "What about you boss?".

"Yeah I've been a few times for some help with my banking expenses. They're quite good at what they do", he recalled. "Where's John by the way?".

"I don't know", Sherlock shrugged.

"How do you not know where your flat mate is? You live together", Sally exclaimed.

"He just kind of leaves", he waved his hand dismissively.Greg rolled his eyes, "You mean he tells you he's going out and you don't listen to him until you need him then realise he's gone".

"Yeah or that. Probably work...maybe", Sherlock grumbled. Sally broke out into a fit of giggles along with Greg. "God Sherlock, I don't know how he puts up with you".

"Mmm probably just for the rent", Sherlock claimed."Maybe but you two are good friends", Sally added.

"Yeah you two fit together. It's odd but it works", Greg stopped at a red light. "Hey why'd you stop?", Sherlock whined."Well it's not an emergency. I don't need to run the red light", he told him.

"Yeah but you can so you should", he scoffed.

"You really are a child aren't you", he grinned in the review mirror and Sherlock stuck his tongue out in defence. After a few more moments they arrived. "Well here we are ladies and gents, Watson Limited", Greg said with triumph.

They all got out of the car and looked up at the tower in awe. It was a fully glass building, extremely modern and chic. "Wow", Sally gaped.

"It's quite impressive isn't it?", Greg noted, taking in the building he'd seen very few times."It's just a building", Sherlock complained. "Yeah but it's a pretty building", Greg pointed out.

"Yeah I guess so", Sherlock complied and waltzed into the building. "Oi wait for us, you don't have jurisdiction", Lestrade warned. The three of them approached the receptionist in front of them who was a petite blonde woman. Upon their arrival she stood up to greet them. "Hello I'm Lucy and welcome to Watson Limited. How may I help you?".

"Hello Lucy", Greg greeted with a smile. "I'm detective inspector Greg Lestrade", he flashed his credentials. "I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find a Mr. Sam Carmichael".

"Of course just give me one moment", she smiled then sat down at her desk and started typing. In the mean time they all swivelled around the building. It was mostly made of glass and contrasted with a few white walls. The lighting was fresh and everything was immaculate with clean precision. Sherlock smiled, "The building is pretty"."It is. I quite like it", Sally replied.

"Um", the receptionist murmured.

"What's wrong?", Greg asked.

She stood up. "It appears that Mr. Carmichael is in a meeting with the boss".

"The boss?", Lestrade questioned.

"Yes. Dr. Watson. He isn't in that frequently", she informed him. "Yes we are aware of that. So Mr. Carmichael is in a meeting right now?", Lestrade reiterated. "Yes so it would seem like you will need to wait until Dr. Watson is finished. As I said he rarely comes into office so this meeting is of upmost importance", the receptionist insisted.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to wait ma'am", Lestrade ordered her. "Yeah you see we are actually here to arrest Mr. Carmichael", Sherlock told her with a hint of humour."Sherlock!", Lestrade scolded. "My apologies", he smiled sweetly at the woman.

"Mr. Carmichael is to be arrested?", she asked quietly."Yes so we would appreciate it if we could get along with that", Greg said with as much kindness as possible.

"Oh um yes of course. Please do knock before entering the bosses office", she said kindly.

"Of course", Lestrade smiled.

"Which room is it?", Sally asked politely.

"The top floor of course", she beamed. "You may take the elevator. It's the 15th floor".

"Thank you ma'am", Lestrade nodded and the three of them made their way to the elevator. "This has worked out well hasn't it? We get the perp and the boss at the same time", Lestrade grinned.

"I thought we'd be chasing the boss around trying to get a meeting with him", Sally pressed the 15th floor button."Happy coincidence", Sherlock added.

"I thought you didn't believe in coincidences?", Greg questioned. "I said I do not believe in luck. A coincidence is different", Sherlock stated.

"We're going to arrest him in front of all of his colleagues and his boss", Sally said with glee.

"Now who's the psychopath?", Sherlock snorted.

"What!? Come on? Isn't this funny? Imagine getting arrested in front of your colleagues and boss, you'd be ruined for life plus it'll be really embarrassing", Sally argued."Oh no Sally I completely agree", Sherlock assured her.

"Then what's the- oh. This is how you feel with a dead body", she realised.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!", he mocked.

"Come on you two, behave", Greg scolded but he had a grin plastered on his face. He was glad that his two friends and colleagues were getting along in their own twisted way. On the eighth floor somebody joined them in the lift. "Good afternoon", the blonde woman greeted.A chorus of afternoons were met.

"Which floor are you off to?", she enquired.

"The fifteenth", Sally responded.

"Dr. Watson is currently in a meeting", the woman informed them. "Is Dr. Watson's office the only one on that floor?", Sherlock asked.

"Of course", the woman replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "How do you know that Dr. Watson is in a meeting?", Greg asked.

"I managed to see him this morning as he came into work and haven't seen him since", she replied.

"So that means he's in a meeting?", Sally cocked her eyebrow.

"Naturally", she smiled. "If you get the chance to talk with him it would be a miracle. He's a charmer and quite handsome but don't get your hopes up, rumour has it that he's gay". To pass the time Sherlock egged her on, "Why do you think he's gay?".

"Well he flirts with the ladies but never takes their numbers. And one time during a lunch break his PA accidentally slipped up about him going to dinner with his male flat mate. Oh this is me. Bye", she said and walked out.

"Is our office gossip like that?", Lestrade whined.

"Pretty much", Sally shrugged. "It's pretty similar too"."What do you mean?", Sherlock asked.

"Well we've got a betting pool with you and John", she smirked. "It seems we're not the only office that thinks men with male flat mates are dating".

"Wait", Lestrade paused for a second. "The boss. This guy, he's what practically a millionaire or even billionaire? Why on earth does he have a flat mate?"."Hmm. For once you actually make a good point, Lestrade", Sherlock mused. The lift opened and they were at the fifteenth floor. "Well we can ask the bloke when we tell him about the money laundering shit", Sally said. "Boss you may do the honours", she stepped back to allow Greg in front.

Greg collected himself and switched into his professional stance then squared his shoulders and politely knocked on the door. It was the only office on the floor. "Come in", a voice called. He entered the glass room with his colleagues behind him and was met with a conference table of people staring at them. At the end of the room a man with grey distinguished hair and a black bespoke suit was looking out of the window with his back to them. 

The three of them stood awkwardly in the room in silence with multiple eyes on them. Greg hadn't even seen the man's face yet he was already intimidated by him.Awkwardly he cleared his throat, "Excuse me, Sir?". Sherlock saw the man's shoulder's tense then relax as he took a deep breath in. 

"Detective Inspector, how may I help you?", the man said as he graciously turned around to be met with Greg, Sally and Sherlock. He marvelled in their shocked faces as each of their jaws dropped. He allowed a small smirk to play across his lips and he cautiously strode back to the head of the table whilst the eyes followed him."If you could all kindly close your jaws and inform me as to why you've disrupted my meeting I would be ever so grateful", he said with pure sarcasm but a tone in which said he was the man who controlled the room. Still dazed, Sherlock didn't say anything other than close his jaw. He was deducing. Sally closed her jaw too whilst Greg conjured up some sort of professionalism.

"Right...?", he stammered out.

"Dr. Watson", the man at the head of the table added. He was dressed to the nines and held himself in such a way that Greg had never seen before."Right", Greg cleared his throat. "Dr. Watson. We're here to arrest a member of this meeting".

"And speak with the boss", Sally added.

"The boss is here", he said with glee. "As for who you want to arrest, give me a name", he ordered.

"We're here to arrest a Mr. Sam Carmichael", Lestrade informed. All eyes went to the man at the end of the table who was squirming in his seat. "Mr. Carmichael", Dr Watson gasped.

"I-I um", the man stammered. Immediately Lestrade walked over to the man and pulled him up. "Mr. Carmichael you are under arrest on the suspicion of money laundering through the finance firm Watson Limited. Anything you do say may be used against you in court. If you require a lawyer we may provide one for you", Lestrade recited and handcuffed him."Donavon is Wiggins in the car behind us?", he asked.

"Yes, he just text me saying he's on his way up. He should be here in a moment", she told him.

"Mr Carmichael", Dr. Watson summoned the attention of the whole room. "I must say I'm extremely disappointed in you. You're a bright young man, you had a good future ahead of you. Obviously I'm going to have to fire you. Take this man out of my office, Detective Inspector", he barked. "Of course", Lestrade walked the man out of the office.

"Your office", Sherlock finally choked out. Dr. Watson gave him a grin. Sherlock made his way over to him, "John what's going on?", he whispered.

"Not now", John replied. Lestrade waltzed back into the room, "Wiggins is with him", he told John for reasons unknown to him. He didn't need to report back to John."You mentioned the boss is here, may we speak with him?", Lestrade asked cautiously.

"Mr. Holmes is right. It's a surprise you even made the DI", John joked. "I am the boss, Dr. Watson of Watson Limited. Please to meet you". All of their jaws dropped again and John just sighed. "If you could all close your jaws once again and take a seat so I can finish my meeting which you all rudely interrupted. I would have thought my colleagues would have mentioned I'm a busy man".They all non verbally complied and sat at the seats on the side of the office by the conference table.

John clasped his hands together, "Right so of course I'm going to have to cut this meeting short due to unforeseen circumstances".

"You as a cohort are all working incredibly well so thank you...".

Sherlock, Greg and Sally watched in awe and confusion as John effortlessly commandeered the whole room's attention. "What the hell is going on?", Sally whispered to the boys. "I haven't got a clue", Lestrade said with all honesty. "How did I not see this before?", Sherlock mused. "You didn't know?", Sally hissed.

"Of course I didn't know", he shot back. "Obviously if I'd known John would have been on the case with me".

"So what, John's a business man?", Sally questioned.

"It seems so", Greg agreed.

"Why did he keep it a secret? Is this some sort of undercover work, Holmes?", Sally asked him.

"What no? This, as far as I can tell is real", he said as he continued watching John manning the meeting.

"Wait so John is Dr. Watson. He owns Watson Limited?", Greg gasped.

"Maybe it's a family business", Sally pondered.

"I thought his family was poor?", Greg murmured. "Sherlock what do you think?".

"I- honestly. I have no idea", he said with a little smirk."Why are you smirking?", Greg scolded.

"John Watson. So unpredictable. He never fails to surprise me", he said with such fondness that Greg and Sally smiled too.

"So any questions?", John asked the table. A man in the middle raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Longsdale".

"This might be a personal question but I can't help but uh I don't know I'm just curious I-"

"You're babbling Mr. Longsdale. Just ask the question", John demanded and Sherlock smirked again at the authority that John had. Mr. Longsdale cleared his throat. "Uh right of course, Dr. Watson. I couldn't help but notice that you know the officers personally. That", he said pointing to Sherlock, "is Sherlock Holmes. How do you know him?".

"Thank you for pointing that out for me", John said with sarcasm dripping from the sentence.

"Obviously Dr. Watson works with them", a woman opposite Mr. Longsdale said."What?", Mr. Longsdale said.The woman sighed, "Dr Watson works with them, they're colleagues and possibly friends".

"How do you know that?", Mr. Longsdale asked.

"It's obvious. Why do you not think he's here all of the time? The other half he's working with the police".

"Oh", the man opposite said.

"Yes thank you, Ms. Farintosh. I'm glad I have at least one competent member on my team", he glanced over at the three staring at him then back at his team. "Not that it's any of your business but from time to time I work alongside the MET. Does that pique your curiosity, Mr. Longsdale?".

"Yes sir. I apologise for asking a personal question", he babbled. "Apology accepted", addressing the whole table again he asked, "Any other questions?". Ms. Farintosh raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Farintosh?".

"I have two questions sir. One, will somebody be replacing Mr. Carmichael and two when is our next meeting?".

"To answer your first question, Mr. Carmichael will be replaced as soon as possible. To answer your second question let me just call in Lindsey". John moved towards his desk which faced out to London and pressed a button. Instantly a woman with straight black hair entered the room. "How may I help you, Dr. Watson?"."Ms. Farintosh was just enquiring when the next meeting with this select group of people will be. I apologise I didn't manage to get in for the debrief this morning".

"It's okay sir, I know you were busy with your flat mate", she told him then looked down at her phone.

"What were you doing this morning?", Greg whispered to Sherlock. "We just ate breakfast", Sherlock shrugged."Sherlock", Greg warned.

"Okay I didn't want to eat so it took an hour for me to start eating and he wouldn't leave until I did so", he rushed out quickly. "John missed his debrief because you wouldn't eat!? You really are a child", Sally snapped."What!? I didn't know he was a business man. I just thought he was going to the clinic", Sherlock argued."Even if he was going to the clinic you shouldn't keep him from work", Greg scolded.

"Okay fine", Sherlock huffed.

"Okay so I'll see you on the 24th of June in this room at 12:30. You're all dismissed", he beamed and everybody stood up to leave except for Ms. Farintosh."Dr. Watson would you be able to look at this graph for me and let me know if it's okay. I know you're busy just I-".

"Of course", John smiled and smoothly ran a hand through his hair. "Just give me one moment".

"Okay, thank you", she smiled and took the seat closest to the one at the head of the table.

"I'm going to be having lunch in a second do you three want anything?", John asked the three people sitting by the wall. They didn't reply. John sighed, "I'm ordering from Pret so do you want a sandwich a drink? I don't bite, you know", he smirked. Sally cleared her throat, "Yeah uh could I get a ham sandwich and orange juice"."Of course Sally", he beamed and pressed a button on his desk. "What about you two?".

Lindsey walked back in. "Sir I was just about to grab your lunch, how may I help?".

"I have three guests so the order will be a little bigger today", he told her.

"Of course, what are the additions sir?".

"One ham sandwich and orange juice. And what about you two? Come on Sherlock I know all you ate this morning is toast and Greg you've probably only had coffee", he pointed out.

"I'll have a cheese and cucumber sandwich and an espresso", Greg said to John.

"You got that Lindsey", John asked.

"Yep and wait-", she looked up from her phone. "Did you say Sherlock?", she questioned.

"I did", John replied with a small smirk.

"So you're finally telling him?", she said with glee.

"Involuntarily but yes I am", he smiled sadly.

"Oh my god finally. I told you it's not good leading a double life like this", she scolded him.

"Hey it's not a double life", he reprimanded.

"So you're telling me that dressing as a bond business man by day and being a jumper sod clamped man who solves crimes by night isn't a double life", she raised her eyebrow and John uncharacteristically for the sight of Ms. Farintosh giggled. Him giggling made Lindsey giggle too. "Okay", John conceded. "You're right. Please could you get our lunch plus a cucumber and salmon cheese sandwich for Sherlock. Oh and another orange juice and of course my usual order".

"Of course Dr. Watson", her eyes twinkled in amusement. "Anything else?".

"No just whatever you want as well. Here use this card, I forgot my others at home", he pulled out a plain black card. Sally gasped and whispered to Sherlock, "Isn't that a black card?".

"Yes", was all he could reply with.

"That means he has a shit load of money right?", Greg asked."Yes. It's invite only. My brother is still waiting for his", Sherlock told them.

"Right so Ms. Farintosh, how may I help you?", John walked past the three to sit down, "I'll be with you momentarily".

"How did he know what sandwich to get you?", Sally asked."He knows me well", Sherlock shrugged.

"So all this time the blokes been loaded", Greg said in awe."I wonder how long this has been going on for", Sally pondered looking over at the two business people working together. "Ms. Farintosh has a crush on John", Sherlock stated."Well that woman did tell us that everyone has a crush on the boss", Greg added. Sally snorted a little, "Yeah and the rumours about the flatmate".

"So what's going on between you two? Even at John's other workplace they think you're shagging", Greg asked since they were down the rabbit hole. Surprisingly to the officers Sherlock replied honestly. "I honestly don't know. I think we're getting somewhere, the lines between platonic or not is sort of blurry".

"I think you'll get there in the end mate. John's nuts about you", Greg reassured him with a pat on the thigh."Yeah Greg's right, Holmes", Sally added.

"Well thank you Mr and Ms Cupid", Sherlock murmured keeping his gaze fixed on John who just got up from his chair. Sherlock admired how well fitted the suit was on John. It complimented his body well.

"I will see you on the 24th, Ms. Farintosh", John shook the woman's hand and he noticed it lingered for a moment too long. "Of course. See you then, Dr. Watson". Once she left to Sherlock's discomfort John didn't address them right away. Instead he went over to his desk and pressed a button which made his conference table turn into a smaller table of six. John pulled out of his desk in his swivel chair. 

"Please, join me", he told them finally. They got up and sat on the three chairs opposite him, they tucked into the table whilst he lounged on his chair looking at them with a huge smirk on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck is going on?", Greg exclaimed as he put his fists on the table.

"Yes John, what is going on?", Sherlock demanded.

"Excuse me? You're in my office, you have no right to demand things of me", John barked at the two men. The both sat upright. "You're right, I'm sorry John", Greg said solemnly. John looked over at Sherlock. "Sorry", he mumbled. 

"Right now with that settled...how should we do this?", he pondered whilst scratching his head.

"So do you own Watson Limited or is it a family business?", Sally gently enquired. 

John scoffed, "A family business? They wish. No I own Watson Limited. This is my company. Frankly I'm surprised you didn't find out I was the boss through the case?".

"Naturally we rarely look at photographs of people not relevant to the case, although you're the boss it wasn't that important", Lestrade reasoned.

"Also John Watson is a common name, it's not like we would have made the connection", Sally added.

"How long has this been going on?", Sherlock asked politely.

"Right so. I studied medicine and business at University. I was torn between the two of them. Throughout University I started creating a plan for a business, Watson Limited with the help of my friend Lindsey who is now my PA. Long story short we succeeded and managed to start up the business", John explained.

"So you've been a businessman this whole time? What happened when you went to Afghanistan? Why did you even go to Afghanistan if you had a successful business?", Greg thought out loud.

"When I was starting the business I was broke and statistics showed that the likely hood of me succeeding were low so I decided to join the army so I could continue my studies as a doctor. I didn't have enough money to carry on at uni", John explained.

"Your business went off at the same time you accepted to join the army. You had no choice but to join the army", Sherlock added.

"Exactly", John said with a small smile. "Lindsey took over the firm whilst I was away. She wrote me letters with updates. Then when I came back I took over and business has been booming ever since".

"So you're what like a millionaire?", Sally asked."Something like that", he grinned.

"Come on John. You have a fucking black card", Greg emphasised with a grunt. "Mycroft doesn't even have one of those. Wait how doesn't Mycroft know about this already? Does he know?", Sherlock questioned with his hands steepled upon his chin.

"No he doesn't know. As for how he doesn't know...I'm a rich man", he shrugged. "I have my money in secure accounts that people can't get into".

"Even the British government?".

"Even the British government", he confirmed. "It's all legal by the way Greg".

"This is great. A secret Mycroft doesn't know", Sherlock was practically giddy. "What's wrong with you?", Sally complained with a roll of her eyes.

John smiled. "He's happy that he knows something his brother doesn't. Hate to break it to you but because you know, Mycroft's going to have to know". Sherlock’s face dropped. "What why do we have to do that?".

"Sherlock for reasons even unknown to me I've kept this part of my life secret. Now you lot know we might as well let big brother in on it", he reasoned and Sherlock nodded. "Why did you even keep a secret?".

"Like I said I don't really know. It just sort of happened", he shrugged and wheeled his chair back to look out of the window.

"So the whole time we've known you, you've been loaded", Greg asked as Lindsey opened the door.

"Forgive me for not knocking, sir", she said as she put their lunch on the table.

"Nonsense. Don't worry about it", he smiled as he retrieved his card from her. "Thank you". Once she left the room he toyed with the card in his hands whilst the others dug into their food."You must be a millionaire mate", Greg said with a mouth full of food. "Only the elite get invited for that card". 

John smiled and shifted back his chair, he pointed at the window. "You see that building to the right of the Shard. I own it". He pushed himself to the other side. "And you see that building a few streets away from the shard on the opposite side. I own that one too".

"You've got to be kidding me", Sally gaped.

"Are you serious?", Sherlock shrieked.

"Very serious", John plopped his card into his pocket.

"So you're a successful business man who now can possibly be a fucking billionaire and you decide to go around London in old jumpers whilst solving crimes with a madman", Sally practically sputtered. "And you live with him. Surely you can just live somewhere else? Holy shit what is going on?", she threw her arms up in defeat.

"What's going on is yes I am successful businessman who is a billionaire", his speech was cut short by Sherlock choking on his sandwich. "You're a billionaire", he yelled.

"Yes but please do tell the whole wide world", John insisted.

"Sally's right. Why the hell do you live with me?", Sherlock asked ignoring John's sarcasm.

"I could ask you the same question", John shrugged. "You're a wealthy man, right?".

"Obviously. I'm not a billionaire nor a millionaire. I'm well off", Sherlock told him.

"If you're well off why were you looking for a flatmate?", John questioned as he grabbed his sandwich and opened it. 

"I'm sure that's the question I just asked you. You first", Sherlock insisted. "Yeah why were you looking for a flatmate? You said you've had this business since uni", Greg argued as he took a bite out of his food.

"I wasn't actually looking for a flatmate", John said."What do you mean? Stamford came in with you and said you were looking for a flat share", Sherlock reiterated as he took a hefty bite out of his sandwich.

"I mean yeah I was kind of. Basically before I bumped into Mike I was actually on my way to view a flat", John admitted. "What?", Sherlock murmured.

"I was on my way to view a flat which I was planning on buying but then I ran into Mike. Mike doesn't know about my business shit so I just played along as the poor sod who got invalided from the army. I was still at my bed sit at the time and made up the excuse of looking for a flatmate then he mentioned you". John took a swig of his water. "I didn't have any good friends so I thought fuck it why not and decided to meet you then I don't know - maybe this is just me but I felt as though we just clicked".

"No...I agree", Sherlock uttered quietly. "So why did you stay with me? You could have easily just left as you came. Why have you stayed?", he urged.

"Well it was like a moth drawn to a flame", John shrugged. "I liked you. You cured my limp for god sake and gave me back a piece of my life I left behind".

"The war", Sherlock mused.

"Yeah. But not only that you've given me companionship. You're right, I could have easily left anytime I wanted but I didn't and don't. I love living with you Sherlock. I like you a lot", he smiled.

"So you've stayed because of me?", Sherlock cautiously questioned. "Yes you madman!", John laughed. "I've stayed because I like you. You're quite amazing, have I ever told you that?".

"Yes actually, a few times", he quipped. Greg watched the interaction with a grin on his face."Good because you're amazing and I'm not leaving anytime soon if that's alright with you", John's lips quirked up and Sherlock broke out into a big smile. "Yeah it's alright with me".

"So why were you looking for a flatmate?", Greg asked Sherlock.

"I was lonely", he admitted. "I had flatmates before John but they all left".

"Cor how many did you go through before you got to the gem that is myself", John dazzled which made everyone giggle.

"A good few I'll admit John", Sherlock smirked.

"Well now we know about John's money do you think you two will move into somewhere better than Baker Street?", Greg asked them. The boys looked at each other and Sally was certain they were telepathically communicated because they both said no at the same time."We like Baker Street", John spoke for the both of them. "Please don't treat me different because you know I have money".

"Nah of course not mate but that doesn't mean the next round of pints isn't on you", Greg teased.

"Yeah sure I don't mind", John sassed as he adjusted his collar.

"You clean up well", Sally commented.

"Thank you Sally", he said amused.

"Do you think you'll wear suits now?", Greg asked."Probably more often yeah. But I do actually like jumpers. I'll probably invest in some higher quality ones", he vowed.

"I couldn't have you upstaging me at the crime scene, John", Sherlock flirted. "They could only deal with one of us being handsome".

"So you're the handsome one in this relationship?", John quipped. "You're in a relationship?", Sally sputtered."They're in a relationship of sorts", Greg replied for them. "Also yeah if the both of you come to crime scenes dressed to the nines you'll have every officer at their feet for you".

"So you think I look good in a suit?", John flashed his eyes playfully. "Oi stop it. Yes you look good, go flash your flirty eyes at Holmes", Greg chuckled.

"Please don't", Sherlock smiled. "Don't think I'd be able to handle it".

"So the verdict is that I look devilishly handsome in a suit", John grinned at the three of them.

"Yeah you look handsome you idiot", Sherlock smiled at him and John visibly flushed."You made him blush", Sally noted with a squeal."I have every right to banish you all from my office", he warned with his arms across his chest with a pink face. "Blushing under my praise, Watson?", Sherlock smirked.

"Oh shut up! Like the same doesn't happen to you, pretty boy", John glared at him and Sherlock's cheeks went pink. "Alright gents calm down", Greg soothed the room. "So what happens now?".

"Now I dismiss you all as I have a meeting in twenty minutes", John said triumphantly.

"Who's the meeting with?", Sally asked.

"Mycroft", John replied.

"Mycroft?", Sherlock coughed. "Why on earth do you have a meeting with him? I thought he didn't know about this?".

"He doesn't", John shrugged. "He's been trying to get a meeting with me for years so I'm going to get my PA to call his PA to let him know I'm free".

"Wait so you haven't even made the meeting yet you think he'll be here in twenty minutes?", Sally asked as she played with the lid of her bottle."The mans been trying to have a meeting with me for years. If he hears I want to see him he will come crawling at my feet", John smirked.

"Okay right then. We'll be off", Lestrade said standing. "John I'll text you. You'll have to come into the station about the money laundering business".

"You don't seem too fussed about it", Sally said.

"I'm not", John said nonchalantly. "Money isn't a big deal to me. What I lost I'll get back anyways through insurance".

"Yeah suppose you're right mate". Greg walked around the table to shake his hand, "Pleased talking to you Dr. Watson".

"You too Detective Inspector", John grinned. "See you lot around. Sherlock you going? Your brother's gonna be here"

."Can I please stay? I want to see my brothers reaction", he pleaded from his seat. Without hesitation John said yes and the two officers bid their goodbyes and left. John walked over to his desk and pressed the button that summoned his PA.

"Dr. Watson how may I help you?", Lindsey asked."Would you contact Mycroft Holmes' PA and let her know that I request a meeting with Mr. Holmes in the next twenty minutes", John said professionally.

"Mr. Holmes", she questioned.

"Yes, Mr. Holmes", he confirmed and watched her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "Mr. Holmes, the older. Who has been trying to get a meeting with me for years".

"Oh my god", she gasped. "Apologies Dr. Watson. Today is full of surprises isn't it? Speaking of, I have potential replacements for Mr. Carmichael".

"Schedule them in tomorrow afternoon and call Mr. Holmes' PA. Thank you", he abruptly ordered and she ushered out of the room. John took a seat by his desk and picked up the phone and put it on speaker. Sherlock got up and leant by his desk.

"What?", the voice on the phone said in a bored tone."Could I get a janitor please?", he asked politely.

"What department?", she sighed.

"I don't have a department", John clipped.

"What do you mean? I can't be arsed for this. Where do you need a janitor?".

"Head office", John said coldly and the silence on the end of the line was deafening."Dr. Watson I apologise. I'll get a janitor to you right away", she said with all the professionalism she could muster.

"You're lucky I haven't fired you. Good day", he sighed and hung up.

"Your employees are scared of you", Sherlock said with a chuckle. John leant back in his chair, "Well what can I say? I'm a frightening man".

"You're a surprising man too", Sherlock shifted so he was sitting on John's desk. "You continue to surprise me, John Watson".

"Thank you...I think?", his lips quirked up a little.

"Just when I thought I figured you out you do something unexpected like this".

"Well I'm glad I can still surprise you after two years", he folded his arms over his chest. "You do look quite handsome in your suit. You should wear them more often", Sherlock flirted and quickly flicked his eyes up and down him. John bit his lip, "I think I will". The knock at the door broke their intense staring, Sherlock hopped off the desk. "Come in", John called.

"Mr. Holmes is on his way", Lindsay said with glee. John clasped his hands and shot up from his desk. "Excellent. I asked for a janitor to come by, do you know where he is?".

"He should be coming any second now. Your office will be cleaned before Mr. Holmes arrives. If it isn't, I'll hold him downstairs".

"Great, thank you", John moved to look out of the window."I'll see you shortly, Sir", Lindsey said then she was out of the door. Sherlock joined John staring out of the window. They both looked out at London in comfortable silence until John lightly chuckled. Sherlock turned to look at him, "Why are you laughing?".

"You still have questions", he stated. "Go ahead".Sherlock's lips quirked up. "Well perhaps not the questions you think I would have asked. I've pretty much figured out how your business started and the underlying reasons as why you kept it a secret".

"Of course you have, genius", John said with pride which made Sherlock flush. "I wanted to ask. Now that I know about this part of your life will I be able to come to your offices with you?".

"Yeah of course. Yeah that'd be fine but just remember that I'm the boss", John ordered.

"Yes Captain", he purred.

"Sherlock!", John yelled and looked at the man.

"Not good?", Sherlock murmured which made John break out into a fit of laughter. "No god it's fine just didn't expect that. Jesus what's made you so flirty?".

"So you acknowledge we've been flirting", Sherlock quipped."I mean yeah? It's what we've been doing right?", Sherlock eyed him in the corner of his eye. They were both standing looking into the distance."Yeah we've been flirting but I thought it was something we wouldn't mention like Voldemort", Sherlock reasoned.

"Pop culture reference? I'm impressed", John chuckled a little.

"I listen to your nonsense sometimes". A few moments of silence passed."So is it my charming good looks and added cash that's made you so flirty?", John asked casually. Sherlock chuckled that low baritone rumble, John broke out into a grin. "What you don't think I have charming good looks?".

"No you do, you do", he reassured. "Surprisingly enough it was Lestrade and Donavon that gave me the confidence to be a little bit flirtier".

"Well whatever they said I'm glad. I thought my attempts at flirting were all for nothing", John grumbled.

"If I'm being honest I didn't know if you were flirting or just being friendly I was confused". John chuckled."Why are you laughing at me? I'm being vulnerable and you're laughing", Sherlock said with so much insecurity that it hurt John."God no I'm sorry. It's just I thought of a very terrible pick up line but it wouldn't work here", he reassured him. 

"Mmm okay. After all that drivel I say you give me the bad pickup line", he turned to look at him, John did the same. "It won't work now but you said you were confused, right?".

"Right", Sherlock confirmed.

"Well what I was going to say is that how is this for confused then I was going to kiss you...", he trailed off at the last few words. "Kiss me?", Sherlock murmured. John nodded."Why don't you...do it?", Sherlock asked quietly."We're at a workplace. It's unprofessional and I'm the boss", John explained.

"Oh", Sherlock looked down at his feet.

"We could compromise?".

"Compromise?", Sherlock pondered and before he knew it John's arms had snaked their way around his waist. As if he'd done it a hundred times before, Sherlock wrapped his arms around his smaller frame and rested his chin on his head. "John", he murmured.

"Sherlock", he whispered into his chest then gave him a little squeeze and let go. "Come on, go hide in that closet so you can watch the confrontation with your brother"."There's a joke about coming out of the closet somewhere in there", Sherlock grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> godddd i just love john being all bamf and unexpected


End file.
